Aenia
Aenia, formally known as the FCA (Zentralverband Aeniun), ''was a federal superstate situated in central Doren. Spanning a vast area, Aenia bordered the Tau Sea to the west, Kanbek and Konig to the east, and Gagirel and Behin to the south. It contained ten constituent states, with a temperate seasonal climate and a tropical climate along the equator. The capital of the federation was Comberth, with other major cities including Anderson, Farbanti, and San Salvacion. A majority of its 13 million population were situated along the Tau coastline, with about one-fourth of the population living in the island state of North Point. Various tribes and kingdoms have inhabited the territory since the earliest recorded history. However, the federation could trace its roots to the Union of Arcadian Socialist Republics, which collapsed in 2057 to Aeserian rebels. After twenty years of rule under the Federal Republic of Aeseria and the second Arcadian defeat in 2074, Aeseria and its southern frontier state of Newseria voted to merge in 2076, and in 2077 the new state was ratified during the Second Constitutional Convention. However, in 2081 the Aenian civil government was lost in the Second Continental War, being succeeded by the United Continental Federation in 2083. History - The Arcadian Era Pre-Arcadian History The beginning of society around modern Aeseria was a loose coalition of tribes, which formed during the 3rd century. Formed after the continental wars in the Treaty of Arcadia, the majority of these central tribes joined together in a council to lead a confederacy. Each tribe retained their independence, which often lead to tribal conflict during this time across the continent. The last council of the confederacy was held on December 12th of 1162. At the Great Council they elected Petrov-I as the first Tsar of Arcadia. Formation of the Union of Arcadian Imperial Communes Starting in the late nineteenth century, a wave of communist uprisings drastically altered the political scene of the continent. The First Union of Arcadian Socialist Republics was established in 1894, surviving until collapse in 1998 with the formation of the Konigreich. This resulted in a violent series of civil wars which plagued the country until the communist victory in 2035. In 2037, the communist constitution was revised, reorganizing the socialist state into the Union of Arcadian Imperial Communes. Twilight of the UASR In 2046, Ivan Sithlovich became chairman of the Arcadian Council. Solidifying power under his rule, the constitution was once again revised and the Third Union of Arcadian Socialist Republics was established in 2047. From then until the end of the regime, Sithlovich would rule with an iron fist, with the goal of establishing world communism as well as attempting the spread of Sithlism, the principle ideology of totalitarian communism, to the rest of the world. By the year 2056, Sithlism has taken its toll on the Arcadian nation. Civil unrest began to spread across the country, and a failed military expedition in the Sanctum Sovereignty abroad resulted in a wave of instability on Arcadian shores. Facing an economic crisis, with various political factions beginning their struggles for local and regional power, Sithlovich declared a state of martial law later in the year. Attempts to squash dissidence with an iron fist resulted in organized labor strikes and protests reaching every major urban center. By the beginning of 2057, it seemed Arcadia was on the brink of another collapse. With increasing international pressure and political instability, Sithlovich and the high-ranking members of the Arcadian Politburo began enacting contingency plans to destroy the nation and ensure their prolonged legacy. These planes weren't unnoticed by younger officers within the party and military, who then began their own plot to stop Sithlovich's actions from taking place. With chemical agents deployed to urban centers, and set to remotely detonate, the remaining fraction of the Arcadian government was sent to the breaking point. A long-planned coup d'tat against the Arcadian regime, meticulously planned by liberal sympathizers in the armed forces, was rapidly set into motion to prevent the death of the country, culminating in the Aeserian Civil War. Operation Phoenix and The Aeserian Civil War Within the final meeting of the Arcadian Politburo, an unknown conspirator left the conference room minutes before a satchel exploded, remotely detonating several blocks of plastic explosives that were smuggled into headquarters. The blast destroyed the room, and with debris from the building collapsing on the remnants of the briefing, the committee members were presumed dead on the scene. Within minutes, the coup began. Utilizing an obscure protocol to maintain order in the country following the demise of the central commission, General Vikus, a junior officer of the Arcadian Fifth District, declared the start of "Operation Phoenix" to destroy the remaining Soviet leaders, who were declared to be collaborators to the assassination. Taking control of the Arcadian reserve forces from his headquarters on the island of North Point, pro-Vikus forces quickly occupied the entire island chain, and revolutionary police forces and secret services loyal to the Communist regime clashed with hastily-mobilized reservists, with protesters evacuating urban areas quickly to avoid the combat. With a power struggle and intense skirmishes swiftly becoming a full-scale civil war, General Vikus appeared to the populace from a hijacked national radio station, declaring the United Arcadian Soviet Republics a dead regime after untold decades of tyranny. The speech finished with the formal declaration of Republican Aeseria. Now engulfed in a civil war against the last collaborators of the old Arcadian regime, the ultimate goal of Republican Aeseria was to liberate the former nation from communist rule and establish a liberal democracy. During the civil war, the Provisional Aeserian Government resided in a classified location on the central island of North Point (previously Sithland), with the city of Anderson acting as the de facto capital. Republican Victory and Decommunization On January 29, 2057, Commander-in-Chief Vikus, now nicknamed "The Aeserian Caesar," declared on national radio that the ongoing Civil War, one of the quickest and bloodiest conflicts in Arcadian history, had come to an end. During the cover of night, rebel forces entered the final communist stronghold, in the city of San Salvacion. Resistance forces ended the mandatory blackout by hijacking control of local electric substations and allowing rebel mechanized forces, under the control of General-Commander Vikus, to enter the city. Intense armored fighting was frequent in the Downtown New City district, with several buildings being damaged due to cross-fire. By morning, the remaining garrisons surrendered to the advancing rebel brigades. By the break of dawn, the Eagle Flag was waving from the city's central plazas. Through morning, partisan groups that helped harass the retreating communist forces came out in numbers to celebrate and help with the rebuilding of the city. With Republican victory, declared, General Vikus began the process of decommunization as the country transferred into a liberal democracy, with the provisional government beginning drafts for a Republican constitution. Former militias and Vikus' elite Republican Guard forces began clearing famous communist landmarks, including all statues built in the honor of Sithlovich. Soviet-controlled locations like collective farms were privatized, and economic zones were redrawn for a more symbiotic spread of wealth from urban centers' financial districts. As Republican Guard forces mopped up remaining resistance in the countryside, several units located the USAR's former forced labor camps. These gulags housed people ranging from petty criminals to political opponents of the regime, all of which were declared missing from the state months and years prior. In many cases, those who were found guilty of dissent against the Soviets had their family and extended family thrown into the camps. Most of the surviving victims rescued by Republican forces were malnourished and on the verge of starvation. In most cases, the remaining guards and officers occupying the labor camps have surrendered to Aeserian forces without a fight, and those found responsible to the intolerable acts committed within their walls have found themselves at the front of a firing squad. During this time, Republican Guard patrols successfully located the UASR Chairman, Ivan Stihlovich, attempting to flee the country with an entourage of surviving high-ranked Communist Party members. The only known survivor of the Politburo and the Operation Phoenix assassination attempt, it is unknown how Sithlovich survived the bomb blast, but it is hypothesized a mix of improper bomb placement and sheer luck prevented this demise. Sithlovich's Death, Constitutional Convention & Birth of the Republic While being extradited from San Salvacion to Comberth for a military tribunal, Ivan Stihlovich was physically removed from a helicopter over the Tau Sea. When the helicopters were en route over the Tau Sea, Vikus, living up to his nickname as the "Aeserian Caesar," grabbed Sithlovich and threw him out of the open helicopter door. Within moments, this was followed by all the captured Communist Party hardliners, who were literally kicked out of each helicopter in the convoy exactly 300 meters over the Tau Sea. When the flight landed in Comberth, General Vikus announced what happened with glee. He declared that Sithlovich and his communist collaborators were "worthless cretin" who didn't deserve a trial, citing that he and his entourage would likely attempt suicide before facing true justice. The crowds responded with mixed reactions, with a majority of the gathered citizens enthusiastically chanting "Do it again, General Vikus!" With the Aeserian Civil War over, and reconstruction of the country in full swing, delegates from all cities and provinces gathered in the Golden Square historical district in Comberth, Caldonia, for the formation of the Aeserian Republican Constitution. After weeks of steady negotiation on government restrictions, separation of powers, civil rights and liberties, and division of the armed forces, the 70 representatives reached a final agreement. On December 20, 2057, the Aeserian Constitution, signed by all 70 delegates, 11 high-ranked members of the Provisional Government, and General Vikus, was formally ratified. The Federal Republic of Aeseria has been born, rising from the ashes of the Arcadian regime like a phoenix. History - The Aeserian Era First Presidential Election After several quick weeks of campaigning, the Republican-Federalist candidate John Richardson won a sweeping victory in Aeseria's first presidential elections, earning a final instant-runoff vote of 65%. After decades of authoritarian rule by the UASR and Konigreich of yesteryear, the first successful democratic election in Ravinny history was a cause of momentous celebration for the weary population and worrisome powers across the seas, who were watching the developments in Ravinny with extreme caution. In the inauguration ceremony in front of the newly-constructed presidential palace in Comberth, General Vikus, still serving as the interim Commander-In-Chief, gave a final speech to the nation as its leader, thanking the Aeserian people for following him to victory, conveying how the fate of Chairman Sithlovich "was totally deserved," and expressing full confidence that Richardson will steer the country to greatness. After finishing his speech, Vikus removed his ceremonial officer's sword in its sheath and delicately gifted it to Richardson, symbolizing the transfer of power. Vikus left the podium to roaring applause, fulfilling his promise to restore democracy and step down from power peacefully. First Reconstruction Era One of the first executive actions during the First Reconstruction Era was the passing of the National Acts of 2060--President Richardson signed two pieces of legislation which would become prominent in the future of the fledgling republic. The first, the National Intelligence Act, formally established two intelligence agencies at the federal level, with the objective of intelligence gathering abroad and counterintelligence within Aeserian borders--the Strategic Intelligence Agency for intelligence and the Federal Department of Investigation for counterintelligence. The second was Arms Privatization Act, which created two new domestic military corporations by privatizing the remnants of the UASR's aerospace and army procurement industry, in order to jumpstart the Aeserian military-industrial complex. This act led to the creation of Cyten Aerospace Industries and Grunder Heavy Industries, which are both prominent aerospace and military corporations to this day. In 2064, delegates from Aeseria and Zokesia signed a comprehensive agreement for the licensed production of battle-tested Zokesian weaponry for use by the Aeserian Armed Forces, with a joint plan in place for the design and procurement of a modern assault rifle for standard use. The plan for infantry weapons modernization was put into effect by the new Yutin administration, who won the presidential election of 2064--the objective was to replace the remaining general-purpose firearms and aging rifles stockpiled by the Arcadian regime, which fired the outdated 7.62x39mm intermediate cartridge. The introduction of the ZAR-36-62 and A-3 into Aeserian service served as part of an interventionist military modernization plan, and each weapon system reached full deployment in 2065. Horde War Intervention During the Horde Crisis of 2065, President Yutin authorized an air campaign declared ''Operation Yipani Freedom, with several squadrons of the Aeserian Air Force assisting coalition allies in securing air superiority over the Yipani Khanate, commencing tactical bombing operations against enemy forces. This was promptly followed by the deployment of the Aeserian Army I Corps to reinforce Fegeland ground units against advancing armor columns. The Horde Crisis marked the first deployment of the Aeserian military into a post-civil war conflict; much to the satisfaction of the Defense Department, Presidency, and civilian population, Aeserian forces suffered minimal causalities, proving the deployed units highly capable in combat. Only a handful of Light Armored Vehicles were lost to enemy fire, and a single Air Force light fighter was destroyed in an air crash mishap, and the experience obtained by the Aeserian high command would prove immensely valuable in future conflicts. Blitz Against Neo-Arcadia In the wake of the Horde Crisis, the global geopolitical situation was taken advantage of by the Aeserian Armed Forces to execute the long-planned Operation Firefly, in order to liberate the communist nationstate of Neo-Arcadia. Situated to the southeast of Aenia, the Neo-Arcadian government was established by PAKT nations in Konig in wake of the 2057 Civil War, as a point of refuge and government-in-exile for any Soviet leaders who successfully evaded the post-war white terror. Amidst the fracture caused in PAKT leadership during the Soltem Crisis, the Liberation of Konig began with two Aeserian Army brigades crossed the border checkpoints into Neo-Arcadia as Air Force strike fighters achieved air superiority in the dead of night, while covertly-backed democratic partisans of the Konig Republican Army initiated an open insurrection. By dawn, the routed Red Guard forces capitulated, and the capital was in Republican hands, marking Aeseria's first major combat operation as a tremendous victory, and the next step of the slow campaign to liberate the continent from communism. "The Silent '60s" Aside from the mid-60s skirmishes in central Doren and the lightning war for Konig, the decade of the 2060s was a relatively peaceful one for Aeseria, and was a golden age of economic opportunity. Within the first few years of the post-communist period, the new liberalized Aeserian economy was able to fully enter the international market, and the fledgling military-industrial complex was able to obtain customers from powers across the world, including Angvarden in the south and Alber in the north. The Continental War The Gorodsky Insurrection Rise of Newseria The Second Constitutional Convention History - The Aenian Era Government & Politics Structure The power of the government is split between federal and state levels. The central government consists of three branches, and the Central Aenian administration acts diplomatically as a continuation of the old Federal Republic of Aeseria. # The Legislative Branch is split between a Council, consisting of four Senators from each state, and the Assembly, which holds 101 representatives -- both of whom are elected by mixed-member proportional representation. # The Executive Branch comprises the office of the President, popularly elected by instant-runoff voting, and a Vice President, a running mate to the President who acts as a tie-breaker in the Senate; the Executive also contains a cabinet of appointed Secretaries, such as the Secretary of Defense, State, and Treasury. # The Judicial Branch composes of three levels of courts, with the highest being the First Court situated in Comberth, which manages special appeals, impeachments, and ratification of constitutional amendments. States The Federation consists of ten constituent states. # North Point consists of the island of North Point, previously known as Sithland, and its smaller surrounding islands. Although the smallest of the five states, slightly more than one-fourth of the population resides in it. Its largest city is Anderson, the de facto Republican capital during the Civil War. # Caldonia is the largest of the five states, in terms of size, industrial power, and population. Its largest city is Comberth, which is the federal capital and the largest industrial zone of the nation, with Saint Ark also being the fourth largest city in the country. # Cascadus '''resides to the east of Caldonia. Cascadus is home to the Chopinburg Forest, the largest in the country. Its largest cities include Silvar in the north and Apito in the south. # '''Salvacion comprises of the southern coast of Aeseria, bordering Osea to the north. Two-third of Salvacion's population lives in the city of San Salvacion, which it is named after. The state also includes the smaller coastal town of Meriton. # Tioga is the southernmost state, home to the large Istas mountain range and fertile farmland. Its only major city is Los Canas, which resides along the Istas mountainsides. # Farbanti # Yurvanus # Yokohira # Gorodsky # Novus Ravninnum Flag The Aenian Flag is a classic liberal tricolor, with the three colors representing the emerald green forests, snow-capped mountains, and azure skies and sea. In the center of a flag consists of ten stars, each representing a member state--five Aeserian, four Newserian, and Gorodsky--sheathed within a golden decagon, a popular national symbol of unity. Much like the Eagle Flag, waved by the partisan groups and Vikus-loyal forces through the Aeserian Revolution of yesteryear, the flags of the FRA and CNA have been officially retired. Parties and Elections Federal presidential elections take place every four years, with legislative midterm elections for half of Council and Assembly seats every two years between them. Senators and Representatives have a twenty-year constitutional limit, while Presidents can serve a maximum of three terms. President Yutin is the current, and longest governing, president of the Federation, overseeing the Aeserian republic through the Upstart Era, Continental War and aftermath, as well as the formation of Central Aenia, over his twelve-year term. There are several political parties on the federal level, with three major ones, plus independent delegates: * The Greens United (Left Wing) ''is an idealistic party, primarily invested in environmentalism and the use of renewable energy on a national scale. The GU is adamant on social justice and equality but largely neutral on foreign policy. * The '''Progressive Reform Alliance' (Centre Left) ''is is the largest minority party within the current government. The party is based on the ideas of social democracy, progressivism and partnership with the local socialist nations on the continent. As such, they are firm believers in the isolation which guided the FRA through a peaceful Reconstruction Era. * The '''Aenian Centre League '(Centrist) ''is an agrarian political group which represents Aenia's farming communities and is almost unanimously supported by the rural population. The ACL is a mostly moderate, centrist bloc which hopes to ensure continuing stability. They believe in rational, balanced policy change to address current and future needs, that support the public trust and serve the common good. * The '''Republican-Federalist Coalition' (Centre Right) ''is the largest political party within the current government, operating alongside their ACL partners. With market liberals and neo-conservatives joining forces, the RFC looks to maintain a steadily cooperative foreign policy and invest in international affairs. Their relative interventionism receives ample support from the military and veteran organizations. * The '''Radical Party' (Right Wing) ''is a unique political faction with the ultimate goal of dismantling itself. With libertarian, and borderline anarcho-capitalist beliefs, the RP aims for the elimination of the tax system, a laissez-faire free market, and eventual dismantlement of the state as a whole. They hope to guide foreign policy on the Non Aggression Principle but are interventionist against the local leftist nations. Prominent Agencies Aenian Space Administration Federal Department of Investigation The '''Federal Department of Investigation' is the domestic intelligence and federal security service for the nation. Acting primarily as a federal police and security force, the FDI's main goals include counterintelligence, high-level criminal investigation, and counter-terrorism should the need arise. The FDI is a primarily domestic organization, and is considered a unique department led by the Executive and Judiciary branches of the government. President Richardson has appointed Robert Sinclair to be the first Director of the FDI. Aenian Gold Cross Strategic Intelligence Agency The Strategic Intelligence Agency is the second Aenian intelligence service, specializing in gathering and processing foreign intelligence information critical to national security. Unlike the FDI, the SIA has no domestic law enforcement authority, and focuses instead on international kerbal intelligence (KUMINT) and communications intelligence (COMINT). Contrary to the former service, the SIA is not a department of the federal government, but a civilian agency; the SIA answers directly to the President and Executive office. Douglas Granger has been appointed as the first SIA Director. Aenian Broadcasting Corporation Military The Aeserian military is split into several branches. National Guard The National Guard comprises of reserve soldiers that are in the hands of the state governments, and can be federalized in the event of an invasion. Each state retains a small National Guard garrison in peacetime, and has the option to conscript during contingencies. Within the National Guard, the Air National Guard '''is the aerial branch in charge of airspace sovereignty during peacetime, and the '''Coast Guard is in charge of anti-piracy and maritime interdiction of non-military vessels. Army Within the Federal branch of the Armed Forces, the Aenian Army is in command of all motorized, mechanized, and airborne infantry divisions. The Army also contains a small Army Aviation wing, primarily consisting of attack and support helicopters. Air Force The Aenian Air Force is the primary air warfare branch of the armed forces, and operates most tactical and strategic air wings, ranging from subsonic close-air support, high-speed interceptors, and heavy cargo transports. Navy The Aenian Navy is the branch of the military charged with Aenian power projection, operating all combative maritime vessels. Within the Navy is Naval Aviation, which controls several aircraft wings for the naval strike role, and the Marine Corps, a small amphibious attack force. Space Force The Space Force'' ''is the newest and smallest division of the Armed Forces, in command of all exo-atmospheric units such as satellites, frigates and aerospace craft. Its current warfare fleet includes several space stations and dry docks situated in Low Kerbin Orbit, as well as the Mun and Minmus. Economy Structure Twenty years of steady decommunization, investment into the private sector, and free trade with global partners and allies has allowed Aenia to maintain a bustling capitalist economic system. Limited government intervention in the form of monopoly-busting ensure a healthy and free market, and the existing military-industrial complex and groundbreaking achievements in the space domain make the North Point Stock Exchange highly competitive in international trade. Presently, the Federation holds a combined Gross Domestic Product equal to $201 million, the largest on Kerbin. It is approximately $1 million higher than the Republic of Krome, which resides in second place. Companies One of the most profitable companies in Aenia is Cyten Aerospace Industries. '''CAI is a conglomerate put into place during the decommunization wave, as previously national defense contractors were privatized en masse. CAI is the prominent aerospace defense contractor for the Aeserian Air Force, Navy, and Marine Corps. Another major company is '''Grunder Heavy Industries. Another company created by resource privatization, GHI is a prominent land and naval systems developer, producing the famous Valrus main battle tank for the Army and Marine Corps. The third largest, and newest of the major corporations, is MacMillian Industries, a conglomerate of Newserian pioneer origin, which has partnered with CAI for the production of the newest generation of Aenian spacefaring technologies.Category:Nations